


Amaranthine: Klaus Mikealson

by Geek_Bibliomaniac



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline & Tyler Friendship, Caroline is very protective, Elena and Bonnie Bashing in the start (Minor), Esther is a pain in ass, F/M, He isnt that much of douche, Hybrids, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mikeal is an asshole, Other, Prophecy, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Tyler, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Were-Witch Angelica, that is all for now, which eventually turns into relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bibliomaniac/pseuds/Geek_Bibliomaniac
Summary: Angelica Lockwood-Bennett was not normal by any standards, not even by witchy standards. Born with a half infinity symbol with 'N' in it and teased throughout her childhood for having an unfaithful father, she learnt her lesson the hard way which resulted in her building walls higher than Great wall of China and a bored cold mask permanently on her face that was unbreakable for most part. The only people who can see through these masks are Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and her Gran.And what role does a semi-evil, cocky Original Hybrid play in this mess, especially with the other half of her infinity tattoo with 'A' on his wrist?Find out in Amaranthine...
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Full Description

**Amaranthine:** related to the mystical flower of _Amaranth_ that never withers; eternal, infinite

Angelica Lockwood-Bennett was not normal by any standards, not even by witchy standards. Born with a half infinity symbol with _'N'_ in it and teased throughout her childhood for having an unfaithful father, she learnt her lesson the hard way which resulted in her building walls higher than Great wall of China and a bored cold mask permanently on her face that was unbreakable for most part. The only people who can see through these masks are Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and her Gran.

During first year of High School the students realised that the little girl they used to tease is gone, instead is a beautiful teen who could cut you with bitter words and sarcastic remarks.

And since she laid her eyes on one Stefan Salvatore she knew her life is gonna change. But for worse or better?  
And what role does a semi-evil, cocky Original Hybrid play in this mess, especially with the other half of her infinity tattoo with ' _A'_ on his wrist?

Find out in Amaranthine...


	2. Prologue

Contrary to popular belief, Nature is not just a deity it’s a being- a sentient being.

For centuries and millennia nature observed her children building, creating and destroying.

In ancient Greece, about 1st Century B.C. she felt proud that two of her children- Silas and Qetsiyah create a potion for immortality and its cure. She wasn’t angry with them per see, they expanded the magic’s branch into a new stream of Alchemy as long as they don’t breach the rules of magic, to aid them she created doppelgangers so that someone could die on their behalf and fulfil the cycles of nature.

So she wasn’t surprised when her other faithful servants felt betrayed and cheated as it was a common misbelief that immortality is frowned upon. But she was impressed by their determination and strength when even after 5 years they did not give up trying to connect with her, so the servants who were successfully able to connect with her were no longer witches but a new race- warlock.

They could be mistaken for witches except they are immortal but can anytime willingly mortal either for love or loneliness.

Like doppelgangers, every 500 years only two generation of a line are blessed with the gift as it balance out immortality of two original people. Prominent warlock lineages include Slyvians, Valkaria, Austin, Russo, Brevard, Martucci etc.

During the tenth century, in Mystic Falls a doppelganger was born and within the same time period the great clan of Mikealsons were born.

After the death of youngest child Henrik Mikealson at the age of 13, the family was very devastated and Mikeal and Esther turned their remaining children into Vampires by creating a very poor imitation of Qetsiyah’s alchemy and by making a mistake by calling on sun and the white oak, unknowingly created a new species: the vampires of present time which imbalanced the nature a whole lot, but then it wasn’t the fault of those poor souls but of Esther who abused her power as a witch so she was accordingly punished, but it unknowingly created a new balance, which was again disturbed when Esther supressed the wolf side of Klaus which in turn drove him further from humanity.

When she suppressed his wolf she performed the greatest sin, to refuse the right the Moon Goddess blessed upon them. Therefore, Esther was punished by both The Nature and The Magic.

After ages of observing the Mikealsons and other witches and warlocks, a unique child was born who could very well create the balance once again, this child was called Angelica by her grandmother who understood her granddaughter was no ordinary witch, in fact she was something more than a witch: A WereWitch first of her kind.

As a practitioner of Natural magic, she was gifted by the power of feeling the magical core of her granddaughter, because Mother Nature always rewards her faithful children.

Sheila Bennett called her Angelica which literally means Angel in modern sense.

Both the hybrids went through great deals of pain, betrayal and hurt to get to each other, who knew they both were the key to each other’s happiness.

Their love would be one of a kind, no one but themselves would be able to comprehend loving such a person because the world thought of both of them as cold-unfeeling and heartless being. But those two were Mother Nature’s favourite hence she would always show them light in their quest to overcome darkness.

Now you would be wondering that why an old soul like her would be retelling this because of course it is related to ‘The Great Prophecy’ foretold ages ago which said,

_“Four children born to unfaithful parents,_   
  
_Two males and two females all intertwined with each other,_

_Must fight against all odds_

_The oldest boy blessed by Artemis and tainted by Ichor,_   
  
_The oldest girl and youngest boy blessed by Hecate and Idun,_   
  
_While the youngest girl blessed by Selene and Isis,_   
  
_When the one of the two towers rise again after centuries of deserted_

_The dark sun will rise_

_And only the forgotten dance_

_Last performed in one of the forts_

_Those are assembled to form fortitude_

_Shall shatter the chains of Erebus…”_

**(Bare with me, it's my first time to write a prophecy or riddle,hope it's not too bad...** **Don't** **hesitate to let me know your version of interpretation)**

This prophecy might be ancient but it was not forgotten, it was a legend among covens and each coven had its own interpretation of the prophecy as prophecies are as vague as they come and sometimes their meaning is far greater than anyone can imagine.

Only one thing is certain the time of Prophecy is near and it is inevitable and self-fulfilling, not even the ones the prophecy talks about knows it.


	3. Prologue 2

In the small town of Mystic Falls, cry of pain would be heard in the Mystic Falls Hospital.

Here a divorced Abby Bennett was delivering a child of an unfaithful married man, the man Mayor Richard Lockwood was waiting outside the room and was calculating his next move.   
His whole reputation started to crumble when the news of this child came out. His wife was seething in anger besides him, and well he could care less about his wife.

Richard Lockwood has yet to decide how he feels for the child - it could either make him or break his reputation.

The nurse came out holding the said child, his youngest and announced the news of a daughter and gave it to Richard to hold her first.

He held her; she was very small and tiny compared to Tyler and looked fragile as if she could break anytime. He swayed her with such gentleness that he didn't even think was possible which surprised him and the occupants of the room greatly.

She stirred and the next thing he knows, she opens her eyes which were of brown colour before it flashed ember.  
Richard stifled his gasp; it seems that his daughter is one of the Moon-Blessed which was considered a sort of royalty among the were-borns because 1 out of every 1 crore is a moon blessed. You can imagine it is a proud moment to have one in family. This child- he decided is going to be his pride and joy.

He passes her to her grandmother Sheila Bennett who was watching the whole seen with a shrewd hint in her eyes. She had known Richard Lockwood her whole life and she had never seen him proud of anyone or openly displayed these genuine emotions.

Sheila Bennett was a witch, every member of Supernatural Community of Mystic Falls knows this but what is a closely guarded family secret is that she also possesses the ability of Mage-Sight, i.e. the ability to see magic and cores. When she held her eldest granddaughter Bonnie, she saw her core to be above average of new borns and magic dictated her to be Emily Bennett's chosen one but when she held her youngest new-born granddaughter the core she saw was astonishing, it looked as the core of fully-grown adult and she held her breathe.   
This was not normal and she knew her granddaughter is a godsend of angels and is going to do great things.

"Her name will be Angelica," Sheila Bennett proudly announced to everyone in the room, "The godsend of angels on earth- Angelica Lockwood-Bennett." She continued and held the child-Angelica high for every one of their family friends to see.

The family friends left shortly after congratulating them and idle chit-chat and gossip and now Abby Bennett who was exhausted after giving birth was sleeping, Sheila Bennett, Richard Lockwood, Carol Lockwood, sleeping Angelica, Bonnie and Tyler were remaining.

"We are going to discuss the living arrangements of my granddaughter, first and foremost." Sheila Bennett broke the silence in a soft yet strong voice that left no room for arguments.

"She will obviously stay with you Bennetts, she will come nowhere near my family, and she is just a drunk mistake of Richard. I won't allow her to taint my family more than she did the disgrace..."   
Carol Lockwood was cut off with a glare from not only Sheila but her husband which she didn't even fathom in her dreams, how dare Richard insult her for a bastard child, but it didn't bother her, she will give him an earful when they reach home so she continued, "Surely you aren't saying that she will stay with us!"

"Do not worry Carol Lockwood, I will not allow my granddaughter to be raised in your toxic environment."

Sheila Bennett stated angrily with a warning tone in her voice, nobody insults her family and gets away.

"Carol leave, do not make a scene."

Richard ordered his wife in such a tone which literally cautions her against saying anything else.

She angrily stomped her feet and stormed out of the room.

Richard turned towards Sheila Bennett and said, "She must stay with us, Sheila. She is one of the Moon-Blessed were-borns and a time will come when I have to teach her to control her wolf and teach her control that stops her from randomly turning into wolf."

Sheila Bennett gasped and said, "Impossible."

"Why?" He questioned her softly, he knew better than to antagonize Sheila Bennett and risk her wrath.

"I can sense her magic Richard, and one day she will be one of the most powerful one I have ever met."

"What does that mean?" He hadn't heard of anything like this happening before like ever, even in the Lockwood journals of founder's time and before.

"She is a Were-Witch, the first of her kind. She inherited your wolf gene and Abby's magic gene and the magic somehow instead of eradicating he wolf or vice-versa magnified the wolf gene and the wolf gene strengthened the magical gene, so she is not only a Moon-Blessed but a very strong witch too."

"Wow" Richard said in wonder and awe, "She is going to be quite a menace, isn't she?" he said jokingly

"Only time can tell." Sheila said mysteriously before jumping back to original topic of discussing the discussing the living arrangements for this little angel. Both of them failed to notice half infinity symbol with NM appearing on her wrist, oh well!

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"What's wrong with me?" Athena asked Rowan as she stumbled towards the wall. "Why haven't I changed into vampire, is that why they abandoned me?"

"Athena listen to me, you need to calm down!" Her neighbour Rowan tried to calm her, her emotions were everywhere but she managed to calm herself and mentally forced herself to listen to Rowan.

"Can you still do magic?" he asked and when she nodded her head he ordered her, "Show me, weave this grass into a basket."

As she performed magic; she felt different, her magic felt different and a tattoo started forming on her collarbone of golden colour.

The tattoo formed itself in the shape of an owl that is ironically related to her namesake Goddess Athena.

"Impossible!" He stared at Athena with a expression mixture between awe and alarm.

"What is happening to me?" She repeated her first question and then sarcastically added, "Please don't say I am goddess reincarnated or something!"

And Rowan let out a laugh. Well here's the thing about Rowan, he is not her love-interest. He is in fact in his mid-thirties and a sort of father figure because she is not at all close to her biological (or not so) father and she spends most of her time with either her siblings and mother or with Rowan who unlike her father taught her to fight.

"No Athena, you are not a reincarnated goddess but you are a warlock."

"A what now?"

"A warlock, they are a different species from witches; the tattoo thing is a warlock's mark. It is different for every warlock and it can be anything from plants, animals, birds to letter, number or objects.   
The thing that makes warlocks different from witches is immortality. You were not able to become immortal because you already will become immortal in a year or two."

"How do you know that? Are you a warlock?"

"Yes, I am a warlock but even if I wasn't I would know that as every warlock line knows that even if they do not achieve immortality. And I have been travelling for roughly 500 years give or take a few. It's quite fun to be honest."

"And warlock gene is in my family?"

Rowan pondered over her question for a while then replied thoughtfully,

"No, I don't think so. Each 500 years two warlocks are born firm a lineage, rest are considered as warlocks but they are still like witches with a bit different magical core. I know the name of every warlock coven and frankly there aren't many of those and yours particularly does not ring a bell. Especially the only possibility is through your mother's line as it requires magic and your mother did not know about warlocks."

"How can you say that with so much confidence?"

"It is the only logical explanation otherwise she might have been used a different spell to turn everyone immortal instead of Qetsiyah's spell of poor imitation."

"Right, so I am still a warlock. How?"

She watched as a sort of realisation hit him on face like wolves on full moon and snickered because the whole thing wasn't funny but his expression was.

"It can't be... Surely not but it's the only explanation... Damn what did I do?"

"Right so you have reached a conclusion, tell me it can't be that bad, right?"

"Only one way to find out, we need to take your blood inheritance test."

"I haven't heard of those tests before."

"Witches can't do that spell. It's a warlock thing to determine whether the offspring is a warlock or not and what lineage it comes from. It also shows the basic family information too, you know about the parents and siblings."

"All right how do we do it?"

"Bring me a big leaf and a pointed object to draw your blood."

After a while Athena returned with a big banana leaf and a needle. He performed the spell non-verbally and the only way she realised that spell is being done is the feeling of warm magic and the glowing of Rowan's once black raven tattoo on his wrist. Then he gently pricked her finger and let 3-4 drops of her blood absorb in the leaf and then healed her finger with a sweep of his hand. And she stared at him awe-struck wondering how natural magic came to him.

They both leaned to read the results and were greatly surprised by the outcome. It seems that Rowan is actually her biological father and judging by the look on his face, he didn't know.

Then she realised something and showed it to Rowan, "Henry is dead. We even buried him, then why does it show that he is alive?"

"It might be a possibility that he is a warlock too, come on take me to his grave? We need to dig him out."

They went to the burial ground and dig him out quickly using magic. Athena gasped in surprise after seeing her brother. Earlier his body was disfigured with scars and flesh teared up but now not a single blemish was visible.

They brought him out of hole and Athena stared at Rowan helplessly and asked, "Now what?"

"Let us take him to the cottage, he is definitely breathing and clean him up a bit. Magic has already healed him the best. He might be simply unconscious due to magical exhaustion and as young as he is he had limited access to magic."

They both cleaned him, and then created a fire with swish of hand as it was getting dark.

"So you are my biological father?"

"I suppose so."

"How did it happen?"

Rowan raised an eyebrow at her question and ducked her head in embarrassment as blushed furiously and said, "Never mind."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"As if you wouldn't if I say no."

"What is the point of being immortal if you look as old as you look; you know being an old man?"

"Well this isn't my base form, with practice we can change our age but modifying our features. I chose for mid-thirties look because it wouldn't look too old and I can't really be 18 without parents alone and travelling, it creates greater suspicion."

"You got that right. So at what age a warlock stops aging?"

"It's different for everyone, around 17-21 from what I have heard but as I said it doesn't really matters as you can change your age using physical features but by that it doesn't mean that you can change your hair colour or eye colour or complexion, but you can age or de-age your features."

"That's great. You have to teach me about this warlock business."

"That is fine. But don't you want to go and find your mother and other siblings. I thought you were miserable without them."

"I was, but life isn't exactly fair. They left me here to fend on my own and die just because I wasn't a blood sucker. So as far as I am concerned, they mean nothing to me anymore. The Athena they knew is dead, from now on I will be Athena Slyvian."

Before Rowan could reply, they both heard a sharp gasp indicating Henry is now awake. Athena said, "So who's going to explain everything to him, me or you?"

"Let's divide it."

And Athena's amused laughter and Rowan's exasperated look was seen by Henry when he woke from his whatever it was, for now let's settle for near death experience.


	4. Actual Chapter 1

Six years old Angelica was very excited to start the primary school but it was clear in a month, that all her dreams and expectations related to school were brutally crushed.

Children can be very cruel in a fit of petty jealousy and childishness without really meaning to, just to make themselves feel better. And poor Angelica found out this the hard way.

No one can classy the behaviour of her peers and seniors towards her as bulling as it wasn’t physical, but it affected it psychologically that no one can understand.

A bunch of stuck up older children name-calling and mentally harassing her but what was the saddest that it also included her sister Bonnie and her best friend Elena Gilbert. I mean sure they never got along but doesn’t family comes first and defend each other. I guess not.

She had only one friend of her age, Jeremy Gilbert **(P.S. Jeremy is only one year younger than Elena in this story)** though she felt that recently he was distancing himself too and other than him no one really wanted to be her friend except Caroline and Tyler; honestly they both were fucking godsend, like an older sibling duo.

And well they did try to shield her as much as they could but well it really did take a toll on her. It wasn’t very noticeable at first but her outgoing bubbly nature died down to a slight introvert-y and socially awkward.

Years went on like that and the mental trauma did die down after few years and by the time Angelica turned eleven; she was sick of them- the town, the school, most of the people.

She knew her dad loved her and was very protective of her which was understandable given her supernatural tendencies, her wolf was beautiful if she herself said so. It was reddish brown colour and ember eyes and Grams also taught her controlling her magic and some easy spells because when she gets angry, pissed or furious her eyes begins glowing ember and magic out of control.

  
She has to meditate daily to keep her head clear. She also knows that Carol despises and dislikes her very much. And she didn’t tell them for obvious reasons, first she did not want to worry her dad needlessly and second she did not want to give Carol any immunity against her.

But now at the age of eleven, it was time for her to change so she went to her dad to request him to transfer her to any prestigious institution for some course because she wanted to experience something different and who was Richard Lockwood to deny his princess anything for simple reason she never asked for anything before. He used his contacts to find out best institution for his little girl while keeping in mind her special abilities.

One of his contacts informed him of an exclusive private boarding school in New Zealand and that school makes a magical vow to never let details of students and their abilities leak outside the school wards and perimeter. It was a bit difficult to get admission and taught normal and regular subjects too. Richard liked the sound of that school very much. He researched that institution which was called Australian Institute of Supernaturals or A.I.S. in short. He requested a meeting with their representatives via email.

On the agreed day of meeting, Richard and Angelica met them in Park Lane Hotel’s business cabin. The board of representatives consisted of one vampire, one werewolf, one witch and one human.

All of them took their seats and then Richard was politely asked to introduce himself and his daughter and needless to say the representatives were severely shocked but nonetheless amazed. After a few more normal questions they asked Richard to wait outside while they ask a few questions to Angelica alone, which he reluctantly did.

One man who introduced himself as Mr. Edwards asked her to perform a simple incantation on the chest by waving her hand in anti-clockwise direction and saying ‘patentibus’ clearly to confirm that she really does have magic while the werewolf could smell her clearly without the presence of another wolf.

At the end of the day everyone were happy, Angelica got her admission and the A.I.S. got an extraordinary student and a hybrid who would make things very interesting for them. But that is a story for another time.

As time passed by Angelica flourished with the help and guidance of her teachers, they helped her to control her wolf and magic by the way it could not have been possible at Mystic Falls for numerous reasons.

They even helped her to discreetly incorporate wolf while in human form to eavesdrop in conversation which was fun or use her magic discreetly like you know without that elaborate and long spells like ‘ _Les lames_ _colligo_ _. Ad me_ _gluttuli_ _._ ’ instead of simple _scopum_ _ius_ to gather liquid.

Not only in knowledge but her personality developed too, her fresh start couldn’t have gone better. Students were jittery around her but not in a bad way but in a way ‘I dunno how to treat her’ when she first started, but with time they not only accepted her but made an attempt to make her feel welcome and for the first time she felt truly happy and felt that finally she belonged somewhere.

But that doesn’t mean she cut off completely with her old life. She kept in touch with her dad of course along with her grams, Caroline and Tyler.

Her self-esteem and confidence grew in heaps and bounds, I mean don’t get her wrong she still has her insecurities but they are buried deep down behind those high walls. She had an aura of arrogance and power that gave her an air of superiority while making her approachable. Her mere presence demanded respect and attention and her sarcasm could cut through the hardest diamonds. And in terms of normal schooling she is a year ahead of her age groups.

Not only that, her appearance changed too; she lost her baby fat due to heavy exercise and training and had toned muscles due to them. Earlier she had very curly reddish brown hair now her hair changed to soft vibrant copper red waves that could be spotted from miles away.

She hates when people consider her as a petite damsel in distress sort of girl; she despise that sort of thinking. She can take care of herself, thank you very much. She also has a strong aversion of extensive makeup; just basic like a light/dark red lipstick, cream and sometimes eyeliner or foundation- only sometimes. She doesn’t like going OTT.

At A.I.S. her supernatural education is over now, she learned everything they had to offer. She learned controlling her wolf, fighting, shifting and her witch counterpart like spell-crafting, incantations, nonverbal casting, application of spells and power needed or required behind each spell and two years ago a new pair of instructors were called to help her beyond normal.

The instructors both were middle aged, a girl and a boy: who were a whole different species but still a magic wielding specie.

But they tried teaching her and guiding her to incorporate both the wolf and witch in human together which sounded slightly insane but they experimented and gave out solid theories and gave out directions and boy did they manage it. Using enhanced senses and super strength in witchcraft like giving her magical core a boost, making spells even more powerful than normal. It was a mere experiment but she cherished their time together.

And she found out that the mark on her wrist is actually a soulmate mark which is very rare. Like this NM is her soulmate and she doesn’t know how to feel about that. Rik said that her soulmate would have the other half of her mark with her initials ALB or just AL or AB. She’ll just leave it out her mind until she would actually meet him or her?

And now back to present and going back to Mystic Falls, she feels bittersweet about the whole thing. A.I.S. and Australia has become a home sort of thing for her; her safe place where no one would judge her.

She definitely knows that if she wants to survive Mystic Falls due to boredom, she has to tell someone the whole truth and well she’ll tell Tyler or Caroline (Because sooner or later…). And she has confidence that neither Caroline nor Tyler would ever betray her trust.

Oh well! She will just think about that later, the plane is about to take off.


	5. Actual Chapter 2

She definitely knows that if she wants to survive Mystic Falls due to boredom, she has to tell someone the whole truth and well she'll tell Tyler or Caroline (Because sooner or later...). And she has confidence that neither Caroline nor Tyler would ever betray her trust. Oh well! She will just think about that later, the plane is about to take off.

Sixteen years old Angelica's first thoughts on reaching Mystic Falls is that the damn place is still the same. Each and every damn thing is the same like common develop it, the last time she has been here was five years ago. In two months she would start Mystic Falls High School with bunch of seventeen years old because she is just that smart.

But she didn't know that after two peaceful months, peace would be unknown word in Mystic Falls, was her coming during the calm before the shit storm a coincidence? Probably not, everything happens for a reason in Mystic Falls.

She is currently relaxing with her dad and Tyler who has grown a little more douche since she last talked to him in person. She will obviously stay with her dad but she needs to visit Grams too but doesn't want to run into or meet the 'They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' duo and she has to call Caroline before Caroline finds out from someone else and well you know give her an earful.

So she called Caroline and they decided to hangout in the Grill because it's the most hygienic place available here. Hopefully they won't run into unpleasant people and she might plan a sleepover so she can tell Caroline everything without her freaking out and also its better this way because; 

a) She won't have to lie to her,   
b) She won't find it out from other sources

because it's inevitable and she doesn't want to lie to someone she considers a close friend and sister her whole life and while at it, she might have to tell Tyler too even though her Dad may forbade her because if anything it's her Tyler should find things out from before his gene gets triggered which is 90% inevitable as it gives passive aggression and anger issues which leads to murder of possibly someone innocent. She sighs rubbing her forehead tiredly; this is gonna be a lot more stressful than she thought.

A month later, she has settled down nicely with numerous sleepovers with Care and catching up with Tyler about most things. Today due to full moon she knows her dad won't be around for a couple of days so it is the perfect time to disclose everything to them and simultaneously giving them time to digest information about everything.

She is still not sure how she will tell them; she could either go bluntly or ease them up a bit and then tell them like applying a bit alcohol before injecting a vaccine.

On the pessimist side this may turn into a total disaster so she informs both of them about sleepover before she chickens out. Now that aside, she still has a few hours to spare so she parks near woods and turn into wolf for stretching and relaxing her body.

She runs into Caroline on her way back home and picks her up. They both make a small talk on the way and Angelica could tell that Caroline could tell that she was anxious and nervous about something. Carol is out of town for some gossip thing so the house has a relaxing aura which calms her a bit.

They all order pizza and put on a random comedy on Netflix. Finally after early dinner and desert they all clean it up and Angelica draws attention to herself by clearing her throat and so the moment arrives of the big reveal. Caroline touches Angelica's arm to pull her out of her mind space and says,

"What's going on Ange, you can tell us you know that right?"

Angelica tries to give her a smile but it comes like a grimace more like so she sighs and starts,

"I planned this sleepover today because I wanted to tell you something that you cannot tell to anyone else and I hate keeping things from you guys, so the question is do you want to know, its bizarre and well Ignorance IS bliss but once the genie is out, it's out you know?"

It was Tyler who first broke the silence, "Angie, I won't lie by telling that I think everything is normal, I know you have been sneaking out and not returning for hours later, I just didn't want to push you into telling me because I knew you would tell us if it's something important."

Angelica gives a real small smile this time,

"Thanks for respecting my privacy bro and yeah it is about that. So I would not procrastinate any more but you both cannot tell a single soul, alright."

"So Ty and Care, what are your thoughts on supernatural?"

Needless to say that question caught both Tyler and Caroline off guard and they gave her a look that clearly suggested that Angelica is a little mental. Though Tyler did humour her, "Is this about twilight again? Vampire and wolves and all that shit?"

"You both will absolutely not interrupt me as I explain understand, swallow your questions for a minute."

At both Caroline and Tyler's agreement she started,

"It has nothing to do with Twilight Tyler but Supernatural world is not as imaginative as you think. Supernatural is real and yes that includes Vampires and werewolves and countless other elements that we do not know. And I am not telling you to blindly believe me I will give you proof but just listen alright. Think you can keep up?"

Tyler and Caroline nodded once again, a bit excited to hear about paranormal and supernatural stuff. Whether you believe or not, you have to agree that it is interesting.


	6. Actual Chapter 3

* * *

"Now remember the school I went in New Zealand? A.I.S, it actually does not stand for 'Australian International School' but it stands for 'Australian Institute for Supernaturals'." 

Angelica paused to let them digest it and she saw as they looked a mix of intrigued and alarm, then continues, 

"Let me brief you out a little about witches, werewolves and vampires before I continue eh? Witches are real and no they do not need a wand to perform magic and no magic cannot be learned, it is all based on bloodline and heritage. You cannot be made a witch but you are born as a witch, it is a closely knitted family secret because of burning of Salem witches incident.

Werewolves are normal people who turn into wolf once a month on full moon. You can't transfer the wolf gene through bite but a werewolf's bite on full moon is lethal to vampires. Werewolf just like witch is a birth phenomenon but not every member is a werewolf, to activate the wolf gene, you have to kill someone or murder someone. Most of the time it is completely accidental because due to wolf gene; activated or not, you will have high mood swings and temper issues. 

Whereas, Vampirism is a bit more complicated. You are turned into a Vampire if you have vampire blood in your system and you die within 24 hours but you have to drink blood to fully turn into Vampire or else you will die anyway in a painful manner. They have no aversion to salt or ginger but a verb called vervain which is a vampire's weakness. If a vampire touches vervain, it burns their skin. To kill a vampire you have to use a wooden stake to heart. And, not all Vampires come out during night, many has enchanted jewellery called, day light jewellery, which as long is on them they are protected from sunlight and they can continue daily activities. Continue?"

Caroline raised her hand to ask question, "You are not joining some supernatural cult, right?"

Angelica snorted, "No Caroline, I am not. The reason about this stuff is because I am one of the supernatural."

Both Tyler and Caroline stare at her now jaw-dropped.

"The Bennetts come from a long line of witches. The Bennetts originally settled in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. However, when witch trials began, the family settled in Mystic Falls around 1690's. The Bennett line has been dominated by women and yeah they have maintained secrecy for hundreds of years. Dad knows this of course, and yeah they teach witchcraft in A.I.S. too. And yes, I can prove it. But, what do you want me to do."

The duo stared at each other expectantly and then Tyler said, "Can you heal wounds too, like just a small cut?"

Angelica's eyes widened, "Are you mad? Absolutely not?!"

Caroline shook her head. "That wasn't very nice idea," she said to Tyler then addressed to Angelica, "Can you make objects fly? Why don't you do that?"

That was a good idea, so Angelica concentrated and closed her eyes then summoned her books out of her room and then opened her eyes and twirled those books. The duo looked with awe at the display. And then Angelica placed books at their original place satisfied with their use.

Caroline excitedly spoke, "Oh that was wonderful. It looked so unreal but I know that I am not dreaming because my brain could never come up with this weird thing, so I know it's only you." Then she clapped her hand as if she was filled with adrenaline and Angelica had to hide her amused smile.

"Hey Angie," Tyler draws both of their attention to himself, "What are the limitation of your magic, like did you find out the things you can do and things you just can't do even with magic?"

"That was a good question. But yeah when I was in Mystic Falls before going to NZ, I did know I was a witch. Grams told me when I was 7 or 8, and she started teaching me basics like concentration and one or two spell and at Institute all the borders and boundaries were explored and there were experienced faculty to help us. 

Yeah some branch of magic is forbidden because it upsets the balance of nature like bringing someone back to life, I has a lot of consequences and not good at all. You would rather prefer death. They taught us theory of forbidden texts and magic so we know what happens and its consequences rather than telling don't do that because someone or other would get curious or do it. So yeah, along with that I don't have to say spells, I can do that non-verbally. 

Oh and witchcraft is not evil, I mean some branches the forbidden ones can be called but yeah witches were essentially created by nature to maintain the balance. And yes I met other Supernaturals too at institute, they teach us to defend ourselves too in case need arises."

"You so had fun in New Zealand while we were stuck here."

"Aww Tyler don't be so sad but that wasn't the only reason, I still have a little left to tell you."

"Does this have something with your Dad not here," Caroline questions.

"Yes, everything to do with that. So, let's continue Angie's Adventures shall we. The next thing I want to talk about is hybrids. Yes, like combination of two. 

It is recorded within centuries and decades that hybrids are almost non-existent. If you are a wolf and then become a vampire you will lose your wolf. If you are a witch and you become a vampire, you will lose magic. And no Were-Witch was recorded as either the wolf genes kills' magical genes or vice versa. Now, you know how dad goes to his monthly trip once a month."

Angelica began the hard part but the duo picked up at what she was telling. It was Tyler who first broke the silence, "You can't mean what I think you mean Angie."

Angelica momentarily ignored her brother and said, "The Lockwood's are ancient respectable family. The Lockwood bloodline contains werewolf genes, but only a few members of family have activated it.

And no, Dad is not a werewolf but Uncle Mason is, someone started a fight with him and he accidently killed him activating the wolf. So, dad has gone to help him. But I know this that becoming a wolf on full moon is a very painful process, every bone in your body is broken. You absolutely cannot tell dad that I told you Ty, he was going to tell you someday during this year."

"Wow that was a lot to take in."

"I know Tyler, I am sorry I wanted to tell you in person so I waited."

"It's alright Ange, don't worry. I am just a little shocked."

"So er, continue with the story shall we?"

"There is more?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"A little more Caroline, we are almost at the end of the story. So yeah, as you know, I am a Bennett and a Lockwood, so people did not know which gene would remain. Whether the wolf gene or magic gene. But fate was drunk that day so it did something that had never happened before."

Both Tyler's and Caroline's eyes widened with realisation and they said together,

"You are a Were-Witch."


	7. Actual Chapter 4

"You're a Were-Witch."

Angelica said with mock cheerfulness, "Surprise..." then raised her hand to halt their questions as she starts explaining,

"According to Grams, she felt my magic when she first held me and so she decided that I must have inherited the Bennett genes but when dad held me after her, he told Grams that I have a wolf part so I must have inherited the Lockwood genes. So imagine their surprise when Grams told her I also have magic. So yeah I am a Were-Witch, the only of my kind."

Tyler raised his hand and proceeds to ask a question, "But how would Dad know you have wolf genes, I mean he has passive genes so could he identify yours by I don't know smelling or something?"

Angelica mentally slapped her forehead; she can't believe she forgot to mention the Moon-Blessed Part. She nods her head in acknowledgement of Tyler's question and said, 

"Yeah, so I forgot to tell you this crucial detail but in my case as we were discussing, the wolf and magic didn't cross out the other but somehow powered the other and formed a symbiotic relationship, so with the help of wolf gene, my magic gene became strong so my magical reserves expanded and with the help of magic gene, my wolf gene became independent. 

So I don't have to trigger my wolf gene, it was already triggered with the help of magic. So when dad held me for the first time, my eyes flashed ember/gold which is commonly known as werewolf eyes, so yeah because of unlimited magic supplied to the inner wolf, I can turn into wolf anytime I want easily. So at the institute they not only taught me magic but controlling wolf and using both at ones. So, I when I sneak out I go to the woods and turn into a wolf to stretch my limbs a bit and then I run a bit."

(Werewolf Eyes)

She gave time so that both Tyler and Care could digest this information. After a few minutes Caroline said, "This is amazing, I can't believe it. There is a whole new world that we did not know of."

"Hey Angel," Tyler started, "Can you show us your wolf?"

"Do you really want to see it?" Angelica asks excitedly.

"Sure why not." Caroline says smiling at her excitement.

Angelica took a deep breath then proceeded to kneel and then channelled her wolf. So for the viewers she proceeded to kneel but before her knees touched the floor she turned and instead a beautiful big reddish brown wolf stood. The wolf wasn't that big, it was almost 75 cm so it could be of the size of medium wolf.

Both Tyler and Caroline stared at her in awe, but they both were reluctant in touching her. So she nudged Caroline's feet with her nose and then both Caroline and Tyler were petting her and then they combed their hands through her thick fur.

After 10 minutes she turned back into human and yawned, feeling tired.

Caroline exclaimed jokingly, "I have always wanted a pet to play with. This is wonderful, not only I have a best friend but I also have a pet. A two in one bonus."

Tyler led out a boisterous laugh and commented, "So, all the time I used to tell you that you have manners of a dog, I wasn't wrong was I? I just didn't know that you literally are a dog

"Heyyyyyyy," Ange exclaimed, "I am very offended. How could you both do that, I trusted you?!"

Then the three of them busted out into laughing and all the tension evaporated.

"No but seriously," Caroline started once all the laughter subsided, "Thank you Angie for trusting us with your secret, we both are honoured that you trusted us and we would never betray you."

"I know you both would never betray me, that is why I told you both, but thanks for accepting me, your acceptance means a lot to me guys and I am so happy that you accepted me for who I really am, so I don't have to hide anything from you guys."

And then the three of them hugged tightly and went to bed. One adventure down, the rest to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do you want season one to be completed in a couple of chapters or do you want it in detail. Couple of chapters doesn't mean very briefly. But it would be partially in a diary entry form.  
> Please let me know what you want?!  
> And don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions?!  
> Please leave kudos  
> And  
> Comment.  
> Let me know what you think of the story so far.  
> Your views and comments encourage me to write faster.  
> Until then,  
> See you soon  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Add Kudos if you like the story and let me know your thoughts in the comments. Your reviews inspire me to write better.


End file.
